


Artwork for The Sincerest Form of Flattery

by nottonyharrison



Series: MediAvengers Adjacent [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Art, M/M, mediavengers mini bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 17:51:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1096790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nottonyharrison/pseuds/nottonyharrison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artwork for Lancinate's wonderful MediAvengers Mini-Bang entry, <i><a href="http://archiveofourown.org/collections/MediAvengersMiniBang2013/works/1096739">The Sincerest Form of Flattery</a></i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Artwork for The Sincerest Form of Flattery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lancinate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lancinate/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Sincerest Form of Flattery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1096739) by [Lancinate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lancinate/pseuds/Lancinate). 




End file.
